tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Lexa Balfour
Lexa Balfour (born 1974) is a minor character in The IT Files and a controlled one in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Owner of Balfour Boutique, Lexa prides herself in using mannequins in her boutique. Having been repeatedly taken advantage of by unsavory people, Lexa is now aware that Susie Kim is able to control her with the Royal Momju Necklace and has encouraged her to do so. Biography Lexa was born in Tacoma, Washington, the daughter of a bus driver and a ferry clerk. Along with her siblings Lexa was raised to take pride in her hometown but ended up being the sort of black sheep, rebelling against the idea and instead wanting to travel and work in fashion. In her teens Lexa constantly argued with her parents and got into trouble at school for smoking and using crude language. Frustrated, Lexa dropped out of high school and headed south to Los Angeles, hoping to make it big. Once in LA Lexa lucked out and got some local modelling jobs, nothing major but averaging two-hundred dollars per working day. Later Lexa had a big opportunity with a local agency but was sabotaged and ended up hospitalized thanks to an allergic reaction to a drug slipped into her drink. While at the hospital Lexa met and fell in love with her doctor, the two quickly eloping. With her husband's money Lexa was able to her her high school equivalency and study business at Malibu State College. Unfortunately soon after looking at opening a fashion boutique in Beverly Hills Lexa's husband was revealed to have a large gambling debt and filed for bankruptcy. Lexa left her husband the same day Derek Grisham beat him up for failing to pay off debts, instead getting a business loan to open the Balfour Boutique, going back to her maiden name. The boutique ended up being a success, though not initially, and during her initial months Lexa finally reconnected with her family. Two years after opening the boutique Lexa had a major setback when Derek Grisham returned, using a Type-7 Chip to make Lexa send her employees on paid vacation. Worse still the boutique was used to hide kidnapped women but luckily Erika Stone cleaned things up and compensated Lexa for the damage that was done. None the less Lexa had to let her current employees go though she was starting to get business again, only for Chetana Shenkar to do as Derek did before her. This time Michelle Gim saved the day and, as an expression of thanks, Lexa hired Michelle and let her make her own schedule, the boutique luckily not losing too much money this time around. After being in the dark for some time Lexa noticed a few mannequins in her boutique looked too human, and when one turned out to be Erika Stone she realized what Michelle was doing. Afraid of exposing Michelle however, unsure of what exactly she could do, Lexa simply had Erika picked up by Monica Stein, keeping what she knew to herself. A few days later Lexa would end up frozen regardless thanks to Sandy Vanholt, who decided to close the boutique. Eventually the Chrono Alliance dealt with Sandy and rescued the human mannequins, leaving Lexa without a staff or her realistic displays. Fortunately for her Susie Kim approached her, asking for a job, and Lexa soon caught on when she mentioned realistic mannequins. Interested in what Susie could do, Lexa allowed herself to be taken over by the Royal Momju Necklace. Susie made Lexa aware of the manipulation and she quite enjoyed it, soon helping Susie ring not only the new staff member Anneka Brewer but also Mora Appleton, Mandy Eastwood and even Kylie McBride temporarily. Personal Information * Current Age: 35 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 122 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 30B * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Common Attire: Turtlenecks, Designer Jeans * Special Notes: Sexually Submissive Relationships Employees * Susie Kim, also Friend * Anneka Brewer * Mandy Eastwood Friends * Ginger Cladwell * Lisa Collins * Lona Quinn * Reanna Peacock Appearances * The IT Files: Erika's Bloodline * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wind and Sand * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother on Hold * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Trivia * Lexa is physically based on actress Leslie Bibb. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse